The Haunting of Great Lakes City transcript
Scene 1: Great Lakes City Middle School/the hallways Ian is standing right by his and Lincoln's lockers while Lincoln's hiding in his locker. Ian: "Alright, Lincoln, the coast is clear right now." Lincoln (from inside his locker): "Are you really sure about it, Ian?" Ian: "Yes, Lincoln, no Hawk and Hank in sight." Lincoln (from inside his locker): "Ian?" Ian: "Yeah, Lincoln?" Lincoln: "I accidentally locked myself inside my locker." Ian: "No kidding, man." Ian tries to get Lincoln's locker open, but to no avail. Ian: "Yep, it's locked alright." Lincoln (from inside his locker): "I know that already, Ian, hurry up and dial the combination." Ian: (using the locker combination) "There we go, that should do it." Hawk and Hank show up right in front of them. Hawk: "Allow us to do it." Hank opens up Lincoln's locker and Lincoln steps right out of it. Lincoln: "Thanks a bunch, Ian, now if I can avoid Hawk and Hank for the rest of the entire day, I'm free at last." Hank: "Hey, come on, man." Ian: Chuckle "Hi there, Hawk, hi there, Hank, what's new around here?" Hawk: "1 little struct of criticism, Ian, this year's mystery panel happens to be the lamest 1 yet, always picking the slowest shopping mall check out line or the time travel experience." Lincoln: "That's a super big mystery if you ask me, no matter how fast it moves around, something mysteriously slows time down." Hank: "It was super bad enough that you were speaking about evil space robots, giant space monsters and werewolves, but this is just super crazy." Hawk and Hank make their leave. Ian: "Well, Lincoln, it's a super good thing Hawk and Hank are your good friends, but otherwise they might not give you such constructive criticism." Lincoln: "Oh Hawk and Hank are absolutely right, the coloumn is super boring, but it's not my entire fault, things have been going around in Great Lakes City for a couple of months and years, what can I do around here?" Ian: "Switch over to a science column?" Lincoln: "Maybe, Ian, 'cause if something crazy or pure evil doesn't happen anytime soon, next week's column's gonna be even more super boring." The Great Lakes City Diner Jeffrey is cleaning the counters and grabbing his overdue library book. Jeffrey: "Well, another day, another week of cash." Jeffret: A Bit "It's off to bed for me this evening." Breeze Blowing Through Trees Jeffrey: "Hello? is there anybody out here? hmm, it must've been my imagination, this better not be somebody playing a joke and prank on me here." Silent Scarlett: "I got you right now." Jeffrey: "No, stop, keep away from me, keep away from me!" Back in the Great Lakes City Middle School hallways Lincoln: "The deadline for the next column is this Thursday, and I can't even find anything interesting around here." Lincoln sees Hawk and Hank who now have ghostly white hairs and Wilbur Huggins as well. Wilbur Huggins: "There now, Hawk and Hank, you boys can relax right now in Nurse Reynolds' office 'til they come and pick you up." Clyde, Zach and Ronnie Anne walk right up to Wilbur Huggins and Hawk and Hank. Ronnie Anne: "Principal Huggins, what's the matter with Hawk and Hank?" Wilbur Huggins: "Poor Hawk and Hank are in states of shock, Ronnie Anne, Nurse Reynolds said right after a couple of days of bed rest, they should be back to their original selves again." Lincoln: "Hawk, Hank, it's me, your good friend." Clyde: "You guys need to speak to all of us." Hawk and Hank: SHHHHHHH. Hawk: "We need to be super silent." Hank: "All of those years we made fun of her right behind her back." Hawk: "Right now, she's come back for her revenge." Ian: "Oh really? who could it be?" Hawk: "Silent Scarlett, but she's coming here in Great Lakes City." Hank: "You better watch out for her, (he gives Lincoln an overdue library book notice.) keep this super safe and secure for me and Hawk." Lincoln: "Good thinking, you guys, we wouldn't want your overdue library book notice to fall right into the wrong hands." Wilbur Huggins: "They must've experienced some sort of fright last evening, I just found them wandering around right through the gym room." Zach: "Super crazy." Wilbur Huggins: "The Great Lakes City News report says that there's been other cases like this in Salt Lakes City ever since last evening." Lincoln: "Don't worry about it, Hawk and Hank, we'll get to the bottom of this problem." The 4 best friends for life rush right out and head on down on their way outside where Ian has his overdue library Lincoln: "Come on, Ian, the game's beginning." Ian: "I'm right with you guys." Lincoln: "Come on, Ian, let's go." The 5 best friends for life walk around on their way to the Great Lakes City Library. Lincoln: "There's been lots of crazy things last evening, Hawk and Hank just stare off in space." Ian: "Are you guys sure about it? it sounds just like Hawk and Hank behavior to me." Lincoln: "This is serious, Ian, we need your help." Ian: "I'm just pulling your legs, you know you guys can always count on me, Hawk and Hank are my good friends as well too." Lincoln: "Here's the thing: go to the Great Lakes City Library and see if you can dig up information about the history of the Great Lakes City archives." Ian: "What? the Great Lakes City Library? (he runs right off.) I just remembered, I gotta help my mom with house chores, bye, you guys, see you tomorrow morning." Lincoln: "But, Ian-" Ian: "Oh, and good luck on tracking her down." Lincoln: "Thanks a bunch." Lincoln: "What's the matter with him? I guess the Great Lakes City Library's my 1st stop." The Great Lakes City Library Lincoln walks around the entire library building and right over to Charlotte Rogers, the current librarian. Lincoln: "Hi there, Ms. Rogers, is my usual table available here?" Charlotte Rogers: "More Great Lakes City research, Lincoln?" Lincoln: "Yep, sure is." Meanwhile, Lincoln's now sitting at his usual library table. Lincoln looks right through the 1st library book. Lincoln: "No." Lincoln looks right through the 2nd library book. Lincoln: "Here it is. no." Lincoln looks right through the 3rd library book. Lincoln: "No." Lincoln looks right through the 4th library book. Charlotte Rogers puts an entire stack of library books on the library table. Lincoln: "Thanks a bunch." Lincoln leaves his library table. Charlotte Rogers: "Did any of those library books help you out?" Lincoln: "No, nothing matches what I'm investigating here." Silent Scarlett's ghost powers put the library books right back on the bookshelves. Lincoln: "Whatever the answer is, it's not here in the Great Lakes City Library." Great Lakes City Park Ronnie Anne: "Why the long face, Lincoln?" Lincoln: "Something's terrifying the Great Lakes City citizens in states of shock, and I got no leads, what kind of mystery solver am I?" Ronnie Anne: "When they found Jeffrey, he didn't say 1 single word, he just stared right off in space by grabbing an overdue library book notice and muttering Silent Scarlett over and over again." Lincoln: "There's that name again: Silent Scarlett, maybe when all of the victims get so much better, they'll be able to tell all of us what it means, but wait just 1 minute, Ronnie Anne, did you say Jeffrey was hanging on to an overdue library book notice." Ronnie Anne: "Yes, Lincoln, I did." Lincoln (taking out Hawk and Hank's overdue book notices from his right pocket): "Hawk and Hank's overdue book notices, that's it, there's gotta be a connection between the Great Lakes City Library and what's happening, thanks a bunch, Ronnie Anne, you're super thrilling." Lincoln leaves to go back inside the Great Lakes City Library. Ronnie Anne: "It took Hawk and Hank's overdue library book notices to help you notice that I'm super thrilling?" Back inside the Great Lakes City Library Charlotte Rogers: "Why hello there, Lincoln, what can I do for you here?" Lincoln: "This might be a crazy question, but has anything happened around here lately?" Charlotte Rogers and Lincoln walk around over to the other side of the library building. Charlotte Rogers: "Not out here where everybody can hear us, Lincoln, I don't wanna warn the libary patrons, but I noticed a lot of unusual currences ever since I took over as the head librarian." Lincoln: "Like what, Ms. Rogers?" Charlotte Rogers: "Sometimes I get the feeling that there's a disturbing presence right behind me, but when I turn back around, nobody's there." Lincoln: "Oh yeah, I get it now." Charlotte Rogers: "There have been sudden drops and pure temperature and a cold breeze in the library when there's no open windows and even weird things, the library books shelve themselves, patrons would ask for a library book and it would appear right on the desk, even an entire batch of overdue book notices disappeared yesterday morning." Lincoln: "I bet there were 14 of those notices, right?" Charlotte Rogers: "Yes of course there were, how did you know that?" Lincoln: "Something terrified Hawk and Hank, Jeffrey and a few other Salt Lakes City residents into advance stages of shock last evening, the only thing that all 13 victims had in common is that they each had overdue library books." Charlotte Rogers: "It's almost as if something's trying to help out the library, but it doesn't realize how spooky all of this seems." Lincoln: "Interesting, it sounds just like a poltergeist manification, you mind if I help to look around?" Lincoln goes right off to investigate. Charlotte Rogers: "If it'll help to get rid of this problem right before it terrifies other people away, you can go investigate any single time you want." Lincoln's now walking around. Lincoln: "It's been a couple of hours, I guess the watch pot never bubbles up to the surface, and the looks of a poltergeist never shows up, on the other hand, you always find your house key in the last place that you looked, I guess that also fibs in front of poltergeists, but maybe I didn't think this through." Silent Scarlett's now flying around the entire library building. Lincoln: "What'll I do right now?" Lincoln walks right up to Silent Scarlett. Lincoln: "Hey, excuse me, pardon me, Throat I said excuse me!" Silent Scarlett: "Silence!" Lincoln: "I think I just overplayed my own hands." Screaming In Fear Lincoln: "Whoooaaaaa!" Lincoln: "Did anybody see where that ghost figure went?" Silent Scarlett shows up again. Lincoln: "Never mind that!" Silent Scarlett: "Silence! no screaming and shouting in the library, I'm not gonna warn you again." Lincoln: "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realize that some people on the other side were so picky about library atticut." Lincoln: "Whoa!" Silent Scarlett: "You trouble maker, I warned you." Lincoln runs away from some library books that are attacking him. Lincoln: "Leave me alone, go read somebody's mind or something!" Silent Scarlett: "Let this be a lesson to you, young man, behave yourself in the library." Lincoln: "Yes, Ma'am, an apology never to argue with angry ecto-plasm" Silent Scarlett: "Very well, put these books right back on the cart when you're done with them." Silent Scarlett leaves again. Lincoln (looking right at the photograph of Scarlett Jones, the original head librarian): "In Memoriam: Scarlett Jones, the original head librarian, of course, that's it, Scarlett Jones, also known as Silent Scarlett." Back in Great Lakes City Park Lincoln: "There's gotta be something in all of those library books,on hauntings for getting rid of ghost figures." Ronnie Anne: "I just can't believe that Ms. Jones's ghost figure means to terrify all of these people in Great Lakes City." Ian: "What's up, you guys?" Ronnie Anne: "Lincoln traced all of those mysterious incidents right back in the Great Lakes City Library." Clyde: "He sure did." Lincoln: "The original head librarian's ghost figure's haunting all of Great Lakes City, so we're trying to stop her right before she terrifies anybody around here." Ian: "Leave this 1 alone, Lincoln, don't go up against Silent Scarlett!" Lincoln: "Stay calm, Ian, what gotten into you?" Ian: "Just promise me that you won't go back inside that.....that....that library." Ronnie Anne: "What do you have against the library, Ian?" Ian: "I never told anybody this story before, I was only 5 years old." Flashback sequence...... 5 Year Old Ian walks around in the Great Lakes City Library. Ian (narrating): "It was my 1st and final visit to the Great Lakes City Library, it was super fun and thrilling at 1st, there were lots of super exciting things to see around here, then she came right by and began ruining it." Scarlett Jones: "That's not a play toy, young man." 5 Year Old Ian grabs a peculiar book from the library bookshelf. Billy (still narrating): "There was this super interesting book I noticed, but Silent Scarlett wouldn't even let me enjoy reading it." Scarlett Jones snatches the library book from 5 Year Old Ian's hands. Scarlett Jones: "That book's not for young kids like you, go right over to the young kids section where you belong." Ian (still narrating): "Even that couldn't ruin it for me, later, there was a much better book in the young kids section, that book was super hilarious, I couldn't even control myself from laughing my head off." 5 Year Old Billy: Uncontrollably Ian (still narrating): "But Silent Scarlett wouldn't even let me enjoy the book." Scarlett Jones: "Silence! no laughing in the library." Ian (still narrating): "I just felt as low as a little child would, I decided to leave the library right before I began weeping my eyes out, but she wasn't finished with me just yet." Scarlett Jones: "Wait, come back here, young man, stop!" End flashback sequence......... Ian: "And I never went back to the Great Lakes City Library right after that." Clyde: "Scarlett Jones wasn't a bit like that, Ian, she might've looked a bit terrifiyin', but she cared about young kids and other people, she even helped me get my 1st library card." Back in the Great Lakes City Library Jason/Red Ranger: "Look, Ms. Jones, we're not trespassers or vandals, (he shows her Ian.) this is Ian, the young boy that you met before." Scarlett Jones's Ghost Figure: "The young boy?" Ian: "Lincoln, you, Ronnie Anne, Zach and Clyde brought me out to a ghost figure." Ronnie Anne: "It's not exactly what you think." Scarlett Jones's Ghost Figure: "Oh my, Ian, look at you, you're 13 years old right now." Ian: "Huh, what?" Clyde: "That's just open to debate." Ian: "It's just a trick, she's just actin' nicer so she can get the chance to grab me." Scarlett Jones's Ghost Figure: "You poor dear, I don't know why you found me so terrifying." Ian: "Well, you were plain old mean, you wouldn't even let me play with the globe." Scarlett Jones's Ghost Figure: "I wasn't being plain old mean." Flashback sequence...... Scarlett Jones's Ghost Figure (voice-over): "it almost fell over on you, I was only warning you to be super careful." Ian (voice-over): "What about that book you snatched away from me?" Scarlett Jones's Ghost Figure (voice-over): "That book was waiting to get repaired, all of the pages were coming loose, that's why I took it away from you and gave you the other book from the young kids' section." Ian (voice-over): "Whoa, you gave me that book? I don't remember that." Scarlett Jones's Ghost Figure (voice-over): "Well, you seemed awfully terrified of me, maybe you blocked it out." Ian (voice-over): "Well you made me quit laughing my head off, that was super mean." Scarlett Jones's Ghost Figure (voice-over): "Do you remember how noisy you were? you were causing quite a ruckus." Scarlett Jones: "Shhhhhhh." Category:The Loud House season 5 episode scripts